The Darkened Future
by ThatGirlWithAShako
Summary: Beneath the shadow of the Fell Dragon, in a future now long past, a child is born. She is the heir to the bloodline of Grima. Rated T for violence, gore, and implications. My take on how Morgan loses her memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha, nope. Marching band, terms test in WHH, English teacher is a jerk, marching band, concert band, marching band, and my flute broke. Both of them. And they're still broken, though both of them have been fixed. Sucks.**

**So, I've seen a lot of explanations for how Morgan lost his/her memory around, and I thought I'd do my own. Originally, this was going to be a oneshot, but I'm too lazy to type it all up right now, so you get the first half. **

**Warnings: Death, gore, implications of rape.**

* * *

Another missive. It meant another death among her comrades. Say'ri sighed as she opened the letter.

_I regret to say that we've lost Frederick._

Say'ri heaved another sigh. Chrom would have taken his death especially hard. The stalwart knight had helped him through the deaths of both of his sisters. She put the letter away and breathed the third sigh in as many minutes.

I'm turning into- She tried to shut that thought down, but the image rose unbidden: a redheaded Pegasus Knight spilling blood as she was thrown from her mount. Say'ri grimaced. Cordelia had been a good friend.

"Mama?" It was her four-year-old daughter, Morgan.

"Yes, love?"

"What's wrong?" She asked that with the same inflection her father always had – she was a living, breathing copy of him.

"Nothing." With a good hour of coercion – and tickling – Say'ri managed to get the child to bed.

Morgan trapped in her room, Say'ri returned to the desk to reply to Chrom.

"Nnnngh…" Something moaned outside. She immediately grabbed her last silver sword and darted to open the door-

On a familiar man in a dark cloak. She dropped her blade to catch Kahal before he hit the wooden floor. He groaned again, clutching his head. "Say'ri… go…"

"Kahal, what? How?" He'd fallen to the Fell Dragon! How could he be here?

"Run! Go!" Panic had entered his voice. What was going on? Say'ri stifled her confusion by embracing her husband.

"No!" he cried. His eyes flashed and turned red. Everything snapped into place in her head. Grima had come to kill her, and Kahl had fought it. The knowledge rooted her to the spot for a moment too long.

Grima leapt up and threw her into the opposite wall. Miraculously, she had kept a grip on the hilt of her blade. Though her head spun unpleasantly, she forced herself to stand and deliver a clumsy Astra.

Halfway through the attack, the _thing_ in Kahal's body knocked her to the floor and pinned her there. "My, but you are attractive, aren't you," it said, easily containing her struggles. "My vessel had good taste in women, if nothing else." Say'ri shrieked in indignation, desperately trying to shift it off of her. "You've been quite a thorn in my side, you know." The words filled her with dread. "That gambit in the sea caves was inspired, worthy of the great Ylissean tactician." Kahal's grin showed from beneath its cloak. The familiar expression stilled her for a moment. "So I think I deserve something for my trouble," it finished cheerfully.

"No…" Say'ri was on the verge of tears. "Kahal, please" Her efforts returned with new strength, but who could resist the Fell Dragon?

* * *

It was hours before Kahal managed to wrest back control, and by then the deed was done. How could Grima have done this, just to torture _him?_ Say'ri bled from dozens of wounds on her torso, and elsewhere. "Kahal…" her voice was an almost inaudible whisper, but he heard it. He collapsed at her side, the tears streaming down his cheeks going totally unnoticed. How could he have let this happen?

"Say'ri, I…"

"You have a daughter. Morgan." The last of her strength gone, the princess of Chon'sin breathed no more. Kahal returned to clutching his head, the memory of Grima's perverse pleasure fresh in his mind.

"No…" He appeared to be speaking to no one. "You can't."

_Who said I would harm her?_ The Fell Dragon's rasp sounded in his mind. _The child will be of more use alive than dead._

* * *

**__****Me and my dark crap. R&R. Oh! I have an E&D chapter half-written (had to figure out how to start the plotline) and I have realized something awful! I don't have the full list for the 30 day challenge, so if someone could send me a link to the site, it would be much appreciated!**

**-Shako**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slightly faster update? Maybe? I'm actually working on a completely random friendship oneshot between two people who, as far as I know, never speak in-game. It's based on a scene from one of my favorite books (surprise) but that's all I'll say about it for now. I'm actually kinda inspiration starved right now. **

**So, this is the lighter, yet in my opinion less well-written, half of the story. I feel like it moves too fast.**

**Prior warning: When I read something with a distinctive style, my writing style changes to copy it. This was prewritten, but I have begun Homestuck. Whatever comes after this until I can get my hands on the rest of the Valdemar Chronicles might be more crackfic-y.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Kahal.**

**Warnings: Um, mild gore, character death.**

* * *

_Damn Naga, and damn her Exalts, _Morgan thought. The so-called Divine Dragon's last ploy was to send her forces to the past, to prevent Father from taking a vessel.

_Not. On. Her. Watch. _Morgan ordered her Risen forward, but hung back as a brilliant yellow-green dragon transformed. "So, the Voice finally shows her face. Did you sleep until now, coward.?"

"So, Morgan of Chon'sin." What? Since when was she from Chon'sin? "You do fight like your mother."

Morgan gasped. "How would you know about my mother?"

"Lay down your blade and I will tell you of her."

"And betray my father? Never!" Morgan whirled onto the attack.

"Both of your parents would thank you to strike down the creature that inhabits your father's body." Tiki darted from the path of Morgan's Bolganone. She flamed, aiming for the fellblood, but struck a Risen instead.

"_Liar!_ Your mother's demise has driven you _mad!"_ Abandoning her tome and all reason, Morgan ran at the manakete, silver sword out.

"Uhhn... No..." The lies about her parents silenced, Morgan regained her composure and swept by the dying woman without a second glance.

"Milady Fellblood!" A Grimleal Assassin arrived before her, out of breath from running headlong across the battlefield. As he bowed to the young royal, he spoke. "Master Grima requests your presence.

"Lead the way." he guided her through the wreckage of Naga's temple to the ruined inner sanctum.

"Morgan." A cloaked and hooded figure stood before the half-destroyed throne. She knelt, bowing her head.

"Father."

"Naga's host escaped to the past, with the intention of saving the last true Exalt. I will reopen their path and stop them."

"Will I come with you?" Morgan fought to keep her voice steady. He _couldn't_ leave her behind.

"Yes." Without another word, he turned and began to channel energy into a dark gate. Upon its completion, he did not hesitate to step in. Morgan followed without pause.

Before long, she'd lost sight of his retreating form. Instead of the familiar black-pruple-red power she'd grown up knowing, the tunnel had turned blue-silver. Naga's power swirled about her, tring to divert her.

_No. You have a purpose. Find Father._

_Find Father._

_Father._

* * *

"Footsteps!" she cried. "And more down those stairs. Probably not friendly. Think, Morgan. What would Father do?"

There was a group of people, about halfway across the ruins, fighting their way in. Among them was a familiar face.

"Father!"

* * *

**And, I did not explain how Morgan actually lost her memory at all. I tried to imply that Naga gave her a second chance by wiping her memory, but... yeah that failed miserably.**

**Read and Review!**

**Gunlord500: Yeah, I'm so mean to her. The self-harm and other crap that happens to her in the challenge thing, ignoring her almost completely in E&D, and now this. I'm a terrible person.**


End file.
